Any Questions?
by Neophiles the Metal
Summary: Neophiles here and up for questioning along with my OC's! On site of my first story! Join me, 13, 23 and all my other characters as we answer your, yes, YOUR questions!
1. Chapter 1

Neophiles tapped his armoured chin with his clawed finger; he was stuck in the foul depths of Writers Block and was struggling to write _anything_. He pressed a button on his walking throne and adjusted his neck before saying...  
"Can all OC's report to me, and with post-haste."  
He was about to put the tube back when he remembered something...  
"And Hunger, you don't need the Chainhammer cannon..."  
He just had to wait a couple of seconds before he would have to find them, he nudged the chair onwards.  
After a while he sighed as the scans reported no OC activity, what the hell possessed him to make the Disorganised Dimension so big?  
He had begun to construct it not long after Cyclone had emerged from his imagination, ready to be set loose on an unsuspecting Suggazoom.  
Yes, he had been a good little soldier, but now that that stupid comet had literally blown Cyclone in two, Neophiles had to deal with an over-curious teenager and an apocalyptic whirlwind going by the names 13 and 23 respectively.  
Then there was Hunger, the little psychopath that had been allowed to run rampant in the FMA universe, Neophiles wondered if he had made him a little _too_ random.  
He jumped a bit when he created Genocide; he hadn't suspected that he'd turn out so _powerful_.  
Sarah was somewhere between mentally unstable and psychopathic intelligence.  
Suddenly the chair bleeped a signal, it looked like 13 and 23 were fighting...again.  
He patted the walking throne and urged it onwards towards the source; he couldn't forget this big guy.  
The throne was built by him, for him and no-one else.  
Neophiles relaxed, it was like his own walking fortress only with added chair-ness.  
He opened a door that led to another part of the Disorganised Dimension, mildly reminding himself about making it too big...  
"No, don't worry Neo, it'll collapse in and seem smaller, pfft!"  
He discouraged the words he said when he began to design the place, they seemed so _sane_ at the time, or maybe that was just Hunger running wild inside his head.  
He couldn't help noticing how his OC's were linked in with his emotions, 13 being his boisterous side, 23 earned the title of his cunning, Hunger was there to be random and Genocide wasn't to be talked about lightly.  
The signal was closer now, picking up signals including the Doomsday Squad, Genocide and Hunger.  
The throne scuttled around a corner, almost flattening Genocide in the process and made a sharp rotation that span Neophiles out of the throne.  
He landed flat on his face, armour screeched along the floor and just managed to stop before a wall...  
_**Congratulations, my Lord, a perfect 3-point face-plant...**_  
"Oh, shut up..."  
The throne scuttled across and flipped him back into his seat, Genocide waited patiently as Neophiles strapped on his seatbelt, then asked...  
_**So, what brings you to my side of the Disorganised Dimension?**_  
Neophiles scoffed...  
"Your side? Last time I checked the whole place was mine!"  
_**Sorry I hit a nerve, what do you want anyway?  
**_"I called a Meeting of Important Matters, but no-one turned up so I'm trying to find everyone in this place..."  
Genocide thought for a bit, before saying...  
_**Well, I saw Hunger, Zulu and 13 disappear down that hall before I bumped into you, I recall Sarah and 23 going into the lab and the rest of the Doomsday Squad are in the living room...**_  
Neophiles input the coordinates into the throne and gestured Genocide to sit in one of the many passenger seats that were placed on the back of the throne.

A few hours later Neophiles had collected everyone together in the Main Hemisphere, still a little agitated from having to look for them...  
"Well, now that we're all here, I suppose I've gotta tell you why I called this Meeting of Important Matters..."  
"Yeah, come on! Our game isn't going to be holding up forever!"  
_13, why do you play on that infernal contraption anyway?_  
"Because, unlike you 23, I've got a life..."  
Zulu sniggered, but was given a sharp smack across the back of his head by Genocide...  
_**What's so funny short stuff?**_  
"Hey! That hurt!"  
_**Good, I hope it did!**_  
Hunger quietly edged behind Genocide and poked him, stealing some of his powers in the process...  
"Ahahahaha! I gotcha powers! I gotcha powers!"  
_**Hey! Give those cannons back you retard!**_  
"I don't wanna! I don't wanna! Ahahahaha!"  
"Can you all be quiet?!"  
Neophiles was on his final nerve with his OC's, and it was rapidly breaking apart bit by bit.  
Delta nudged Alpha and Juliet, indicated Neophiles' twitching face and comically slid off into a distant corner with the other two.  
_**I said give them back!  
**__Bowser's brawling skills would surpass yours any day!  
_"Hehehe! Bang, bang, bangety, BANG! Wheee!"  
"I said be quiet!"  
"Pfft, yeah right! Meta Knight would kick your rag-tag ass!"  
"Why'd you hit meee?!"  
That was it; Neophiles went over the edge...twice.  
Shadows clasped around the throne and Neophiles, black thunder struck the ground with hollow bangs, Neophiles drew himself up to his full height which blocked out the artificial light.  
The shadow he cast darkened the whole room, the calm lake blue eyes mutated into crimson red; everyone was looking at him with fear in their eyes, even 23 who seldom had eyes shrank back.  
Neophiles gripped them all in tainted shadow and roared...  
_**"WHEN I SAY BE QUIET, I MEAN...BE...QUIET!!!!!!"**_  
The last word echoed the whole Dimension as Neophiles slowly crept back to his normal size, not speaking until his eyes had returned to their original colour...  
"_**Great**_, I mean...Great, now that's settled; I can finally talk to you all about the Ask-A-Bots."  
13 tilted her head...  
"The what-what's?"  
In response to everyone's confusion, three small spheres with a camera lens, speaker, and microphone appeared respectively...  
"These three are here to let viewers of FanFiction ask _anything_ they want about us all, as I said with Ask a Piraka, _Ask Anything, Everything and All! (As long as it's not too obscene...)_, so, how's about introducing yourselves team?!"

13  
Hi! My names 13! I'm also 13 years old, coincidence? Just maybe...  
You remember me from debut in Kayos of the Pit, right?  
I have a 'brother' called 23 (though I wish I didn't) and I was released into the Super Robot Monkey Team's universe along with the Doomsday Squad, 23 and Sarah.  
My favourite Neo story? Freddy's Christmas, because it's so Goddamn funny!

23_  
__Though I do not wish to be part of this little charade, I shall carry on regardless.  
My title is 23, making me ten units higher than my little sister on all fronts._  
_As my sibling has said, I was incorporated into the Super Robot Monkey Team's universe along with my cohorts in the story __Kayos of the Pit__.  
My choice of story from Neophiles would be __The New Model__, because it proves that evil doesn't normally come out on bottom all the time._

Doomsday Squad  
Alpha: Hey everyone, we're the Doomsday Squad!  
Zulu: Yeah! I'm Zulu, 7 years old and backup pilot for the S.S. Doomsday, I like tacos, my big brother Alpha and my real name is James!  
Juliet: I'm Juliet, 12 years old, real name Emma. I'm the 'mother' of the group, whatever they want; I'll stop at no costs to get it!  
Delta: I'm Delta, or Adam to close friends. I'm the sword-wielding tactician of the group, 15 years old and the second in command...  
Alpha: I'm Alpha but you can call me Kyle, and I'm the leader of the Doomsday Squad, I'm 16 years old and I'm the pilot for the S.S. Doomsday.

Genocide  
_**Greetings you low life down grades, I am Genocide.  
I was created by Neophiles the Metal to run rampant in the Sonic Universe, my story being **__**The New Model**__**.  
My choice of story? Kayos of the Pit, for its apocalyptic finale!**_

Hunger  
He, he, heeeeeeres Hunger! How you doing people?!  
I was allowed to go for a (snigger) little stroll, through the FMA universe in Hungry for More, where I created catastrophe and despair for hobbits everywhere! (Hey that rhymes! I'm a poet that wouldn't show it!) Ahahahaha!

Sarah  
*Sigh* Name's Sarah, and I'm 13's rival.  
I'm 14 years old and I'm all robot, unlike that excuse Genocide...  
I took Forgotten Ally by storm, and I refuse to let my glory be shared!

**And in case you happened to stumble across this by accident, I'm Neophiles the Metal, but please save yourself a handful and call me NTM or Neo for short!  
Same rules apply as before, Ask Anything, Everything and All questions!  
(Just no obscene ones please, there are children in the room XD)  
Set questions like this...**

**Name of Character: (The one you're addressing it to)  
Question: (As above)  
Your OC Name:  
Comment: (Optional)**

**Thank you very much and catch your R&R's right here on Any Questions!  
Neophiles the Metal, looking forward to this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Neophiles had just finished beating 13, 23 and Delta on Super Smash Brothers Brawl (Neo was Meta-Knight, 13 was Kirby, Delta was Snake and 23 had fooled himself into thinking Bowser could take them all easily...) when the Ask-a- Bot Speaker came up to them...

*ALERT, ALERT, QUESTION INCOMING!*

Neophiles tapped a button on his walking throne, an image of Trouble-Maker (his 9 year old sister, don't ask...) popped up on the TV screen...

NTM: Hey Trouble! What's up?

TM: Review and it's a good one!

13: Hey TM...

TM: Hey guys, watcha doin?

Delta: Playing Brawl, I'm Snake...

NTM: I'm Meta Knight, as always...

23: _I'm the powerful overlord Bowser..._

13: I'm Kirby :3

TM: Yaay Kirby!

(TM wastes time by saying "Floaty, floaty, floaty" continuously)

13: Yaay!

(13 joins in with the Floaty chant)

NTM: *face palms* What's the question sis?

TM: Sending it you now, the question is for you and Genocide.

NTM: and who do I know the pleasure of asking the question?

TM: Say whut?

NTM: Who asked the question?

TM: An OC by the name Craig and his creator SoujaGurl.

Genocide:_** What's the question?**_

TM *starts freaking out at Genocides sudden appearance*: Whothehell'sthat, powerofjebusrepelsyou!

Genocide: _***Screen flashes WTF?!***_

TM:__Activating the Shoop-da-Cannon™! Cheeeaaaaarrrrge-ing!

Genocide: _**Holy!**_

TM: _**Shoop-da-WOOOOOOOOOP!**_

One shooped Genocide later...

NTM: So, back to the topic of WHAT THE HELL WAS THE QUESTION?!

TM: *Sweatdrops* Uhh, sorry...sidetracked, he he...

NTM: The question..._**NOW...**_

TM: The question is...ahem...Do you (Neo), and Genocide like fighting each other?

Genocide picked himself up from the floor, dusting himself off...

Genocide:_** Good job I **__**Did A Barrel Roll™**__** to get out of that one!**_

13 *whilst destroying Bowser (23) with Kirby's Final Smash*: Clichѐ...

Genocide: _**Yeah, I suppose we're always up for a bout, aren't we Neo?**_

NTM: Hows about one now?

*MORTAL COMBAT STYLE BRAWL THING!*

*In the Blue corner, weighing 12 Stone and the creator of the Disorganised Dimension...*

*NEOPHILES...THE...METAAAAAL!*

*_**And in the Red corner, weighing an incredible 60 kilos, Genocide!**_*

*The bell rings and Genocide is flying towards Neo with such speed!*

*But wait! Neophiles has pressed something on his armour, and is now painting what seems to be a red X on the canvas!*

*Neophiles halts Genocide on the X, and points up! What could be in store for...?*

*OOOH! That had to hurt! It looked like Neophiles activated his walking throne! Genocide has no chance of fighting from under the 520 Kilo monolith!*

*The bell's rung as Genocide concedes defeat! We have a champion, Neophiles the Metal!*

Genocide: _**You CHEEEEEEEEEATED!**_

NTM *shrugs*: Didn't say I would fight fair...

*The throne agrees as Neophiles sits in the comfy leather, both pleased about their win.*

*Genocide sits next to 13 and Delta as they play the Subspace Emissary, before plugging himself into the console and aiding them against Duon*

TM: See you on Wi-Fi guys!

**Huzzah! Another chapter through!**

**Keep sending your questions through and we'll do our best to answer!**

**Neophiles the Metal, floaty, floaty, floaty...**


	3. Chapter 3

Neophiles grunted as he deleted the last line that he had wrote, History assignments were a real pain to get his head around.  
He managed to pull himself away from Wikipedia, turning off the throne's onboard computer and urging it into the kitchen...

NTM: Great, 3 piece history assignment that has to be handed in, unfortunately my time is shortened when I go away on holiday...

*Neophiles poured himself a cup of tea (2 sugars, I like it sweet), slowly sipping it when he noticed something*

NTM: Devastator247, you have got to start asking permission before coming into my Dimension.

*Devastator 247 steps out from behind the fridge and looks amazed at NTM*  
(Think Brolly from the DBZ series, adding a Red-ish super glow, brown hair and two anime devil horns, and attacks through sonic waves and an axe shaped guitar that he carries on his back. Also wears a pair of large headphones that constantly blast out heavy rock music)

D247: How'd you know I was here?

*NTM indicates the headphones atop D247's head, which are on a louder volume than normal*

NTM: Seriously dude, you're gonna hurt your ears...

*D247 strikes a pose*

D247: But I'm super powered! Nothing can harm me!

*An Ask-a-bot enters the room, turning on its speaker*

_**Warning, warning! Review Alert!**_

*NTM flips into the throne, turning to D247*

NTM: Climb in, I've got a review!

D247: We're not going to some magical place where reviews float around on sheep are we?

NTM: Ok, rule number 1, lay off the triple chocolate gateau flavoured ice cream, that's mine.

*D247 hides a spoon behind his back, grinning sheepishly*

NTM: ...and to answer your original question, no, we're going to the living room...

*The throne scuttles onwards through the winding corridors of the Disorganised Dimension, until they reach the living room*

NTM: Ok, Kitchen to Living room in under a minute!

*13 holds up a stopwatch, which reads 00:39:95*

13: Congrats Neo, it's a new Dimensional record!

23: _Can we just get this review over with?_

*Trouble Maker appears onscreen, grinning to her hearts content*

TM: Hey bro! You heard about the review?

D247: Who you?

*TM bows*

TM: I'm Trouble Maker, NTM's little sister (OFFICIAL!)!

*D247 flexes his abnormally large muscles*

D247: I'm Devastator 247, super powered dimensional being with big abs (UNOFFICIAL!)!

NTM: Intros made, review time!

TM: This one's from Gemini Gamers, for everyone and it reads *ahem*... Who is your best friend?

D247: Alphabetical order time!

*Plays catchy introduction tune on his guitar*

Alpha: My best friend would be Juliet; she's helped me through some tough times...

Delta: My favourite is 13, for...uhh...helping us out *blushes*.

Genocide: _**I am close friends with Neophiles the Metal; after all, he built me.**_

Hunger: I like Trouble Maker, YAAAAY!

TM: O...K...serious drama happening on my side of the cam...

Juliet: My friend's 13, we love to club!

Sarah: I don't have any friends...

D247: *cough* Emo *cough*

*Sarah starts unloading her plasma cannons at D247, while he runs playing 'Benny Hill Chase' on his guitar*

Sarah: DIE YOU MUSIC MAKING SONOFA...!

*Runs after D247 screaming bloody murder*

TM: I'm friends with Juliet, 13 and Genocide.

NTM: *Ahem!*

TM: Oh, and my big bro Neophiles.

Zulu: I'm friends with everyone! Especially Kyle my big brother!

13: I like Adam *blushes* he's cute...

Everyone: Awww!

*Delta motions for them to 'talk' privately*

23: _I am not associated with anyone, although I am_ _assisted by Sarah..._

*Sarah and D247 come back the other way, Sarah now wielding an energy sword and proceeding an attempt to hack D247 in two*

D247: My mate *whoa!* is NTM *eep!* both in *yikes!* and out of story!

*Sarah starts panting and slows down*

Sarah: I'm *wheeze* too outta *cough* breath!

Hunger: SARAH'S AN EMO, SARAH'S AN EMO! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Genocide: _**LOL :)**_

NTM: Ok, things are getting a little bit random here so keep sending your reviews before we kill each other!


End file.
